Brick by Boring Brick
by BabiStarLite
Summary: A songfic based on "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore from their new CD.Mitchie is always shy and letting her label boss her around.Will she finally get some confidence when she is forced to sing a song she doesn't like?M for a reason.Smitchie involved.


Brick by Boring Brick

**This is just a random one-shot that I wrote in a 'spur-of-the-moment' kind of mood. I was listening to the song "Brick by Boring Brick." by Paramore. It describes me so well lol. As I was listening, my imagination got a hold of me. So I decided to write a quick story about it. So here we go. No mean comments please lol. I wrote this while I was half asleep from Nyquil. No matter how much I Take, I can't find myself falling asleep. Lol as I said before I rambled, here we go. **

**PS thought, don't tell me how in the beginning the lyrics are wrong. They are supposed to be. I changed them so that they sounded corny and stupid. So yeah... **

Mitchie sighed as she read over the lyrics that her manager provided her for her first big hit song. Of course, she had had songs on the radio before, but this time, her producer wanted it _big. _The other songs that she had written, only made it to not-so-popular radio stations, in her producer's words. The lyrics she was reading over, seemed absolutely no better than the ones that she poured her own heart into. These were to cheesy. They were too... fake. And she didn't like them one bit.

To be honest, she wasn't all to fond of her producer either.

"OK." her producer, Derek said, while showing her the lyrics. "This song. This is something that people might actually _listen _to." he told her, ignoring the fact that she rolled her eyes at the insult. "Sing it exactly how I show it to you. No adding your own 'spunk' to it. No upping the sound.I don't want none of that rock 'ba da ba da.' crap. Nothing. Just do it how you are told. Got it?" he -slightly- hissed, making Mitchie narrow her eyes for a moment. What the hell was this guy going on about? "Yeah." she mumbled quietly, earning strange looks from other people in the room.

Nate, Shane, and Jason Gray, Mitchie's band mates, watched in disgust. The label practically owned them at the moment. They hated it how Derek bossed Mitchie around as if he owned her. They mostly hated it, how Mitchie never stood up for herself. She just...took it. She just let him treat her the way he did.

Shane, on the other hand, was fed up.

"Mitchie's songs are amazing! What the hell are you talking about that not a lot of people listen to them? So she's never won a fucking Grammy." he said sarcastically. "Who gives?" he glared at Derek, who returned the hateful stare. "I swear." he muttered. "Mitchie, you need to pick a new band." he shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside. "OK. Moving on." he continued on about the song, as if Shane never said anything. He was visibly fuming at the moment. Mitchie, ashamed, refused to look at the Gray brothers.

Mitchie listened to Derek as he spoke about what the song was about.

"The song talks about how a girl is caught up in her fantasy land. Everything crashes down, making her sad. Whatever." he sighed. "That's why, the chorus is about rebuilding her 'castle' in her fairy tale land. So it is a happy song. With a happy ending." he smirked as if he were satisfied. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "But.." she started quietly. "Are people actually going to believe this? Life doesn't always-"

"Have happy endings. Yeah we get it. But this is _just_ a song." he looked at her as if she were stupid. She gritted her teeth and just nodded. She heard a collective round of sighs from the Grays. She glanced at them as they watched her sadly. Mitchie read the chorus of the song out loud to herself, realizing how stupid she sounded. She heard Shane snickering with Jason as she finished. They quieted down a bit when Derek glowered at them. "Are you serious?" Jason laughed. "That is so corny. Are you kidding?" Mitchie tried her hardest to make the song work in her mind. She read the lyrics over and over again. They had to have this...song...if they could call it that...down by the next day. They were having a live radio show and playing the song so that they could broadcast it. But she knew that no one could take them seriously if they sung _this. _Regardless, Derek had three people come in. Two with guitars and one to sing, she was presuming. They started showing her the chorus of the song. It was so...slow. So corny. Mitchie couldn't handle it. But she had no choice.

"See?" Derek asked as soon as the musicians left the room. "It isn't stupid or sad. It doesn't have that annoying ba da ba sound to it." he said again, repeating himself from earlier. Mitchie rolled her eyes at his comment. What exactly was he going on about?

Later that night, Mitchie was in her hotel room, reading over the lyrics again and again.

{Chorus} Go get your good thoughts.

We'll bring the right tools.

Lets rebuild the castle. Rebuild the castle.

{Chant} Brick by Brick. Brick by brick.

Mitchie looked at the sheet of paper as if it were something rotten and smelled horrible. How had she gotten herself into this mess? She sighed as she heard a knock on her hotel room. "Coming." she called quietly. She sulked towards the door, but it opened before she got there. She sighed when she saw Shane. Her heart beat picked up speed as usual when she saw her best friend. He didn't have the slightest clue how much she wanted it to be more. Her and Shane had been best friends for over ten years now. And he still never knew how much she loved him. "Hey." she greeted softly. He grimaced and shut the door behind him. "We need to talk." he said seriously. She nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the bed, sitting down with her. And, as usual, her heart tried to escape her chest. She ignored it. Shane had always been like this. He was so intimate for a best friend. That was the main reason why everyone thought that he was her boyfriend. Because of how much he acted like it.

She looked up at her best friend, studying the way his hair covered his face before he shook his head to remove it. He stared off into space for a second, as if he were trying to decide how to put what he had to say into words. "Mitchie," he finally said. She nodded. "This song...it's crap. We can't seriously perform this tomorrow." he looked at her. She sighed and looked down. She was never best at making eye contact. He sighed too. "Why don't you ever look at me." he said seriously in a whisper. For some reason, she felt her heart jolt as he spoke. She tried to get a grip of herself. "I just...can't make eye contact. You know that." she reminded him. He smiled a little and nodded. "I know. It just sucks when you can't look at _me._" he complained.

"I love your eyes, and I never get to see them." he tried to physically force her to look at him. She laughed and pushed him off. They started wrestling around as they usually did. It was something they did often for fun while touring. "We're not-performing that song." he grunted as he pinned her down. She laughed. "You-" she took a deep breath. "Make it sound as if we have a choice." she pushed him over, tackling him and pinning him in the same position. He huffed slightly that he just got tackled by a girl. "We would if you would just-" he started fighting her to break free. "stick up-for yourself." He had finally straddled Mitchie, pinning her down completely so she couldn't move. "Shane." she whined, struggling. He laughed and smirked in victory. "Beg." he said simply, pushing the song away for the moment. She laughed. "In your dreams." she teased. He smiled and pressed his stomach to hers as she started fighting back harder. Her breathing hitched in her throat as he did so. She was surprised that he couldn't feel her heart beating against his stomach. She noticed his facial expression change to something she just couldn't...comprehend. He gazed into her eyes. This time, she couldn't find herself looking away.

"See?" he whispered. "Was that so hard?" he asked huskily. Mitchie couldn't find herself answering him. She just stared at him. He bit his lip slightly before capturing her lips in his. Her eyes widened incredibly. She couldn't process herself to do anything. She felt as if her heart had stopped. Shane was actually kissing her. Like she had wanted for years. She hesitantly started to move her lips with his. The second that she did, Shane took that as a good sign and removed one of his hands from her wrists so that he could tangle his fingers in her hair. He crushed her into the soft bed, both of them heating the kiss up more and more. She felt shudders ripple down her spine as she felt Shane's tongue slowly grazing her bottom lip. She hesitantly opened her mouth, letting her tongue dance with his. She heard him groan slighlty, switching his position to get more comfortable. He placed both of his muscular arms on each side of her ribs and rubbed his chest against hers. She let out a sigh, which accidentally came out as a moan. She flushed slightly, shutting herself up.

As soon as Shane heard that small moan in Mitchie's throat, he felt dizzy with sparks as he took things another step. He wasn't aware of what had come over him. He honestly didn't care. He had wanted to be with Mitchie just as long as she had wanted to be with him. But he stayed back and watched every time she got a new boyfriend. (Which didn't happen very often. Mitchie wasn't that type of girl.) He started slighty bucking his hips against hers. She was in her pj's. He was still in jeans and a t-shirt. He had remembered how when he first walked in the room, his throat became dry when he saw her in small shorts and a flimsy tank top.

Mitchie gasped slightly in Shane's mouth as he grinded against her slowly. He opened his eyes slightly, to see if she was OK with it or not. She kept her eyes closed and kissed him even more intensely than before. She started moving her hips with his, shuddering at the amazing friction it created. She felt light headed as she heard him groan throatily.

_Keep your feet on the ground While your head's in the clouds. _she thought to herself. She smiled a little bit, realizing that those words went good in the corny song as long as she upped the tempo a bit. She then realized that she was ready to become more confident. She was going to change that song the next morning. For her better and for Derek's worse. She didn't care at the moment. She finally had Shane.

Mitchie gasped slightly as she felt Shane becoming hard against her. She blushed a little, but continued her actions as if it didn't phase her. "Mitchie." he whispered her name throatily. She looked into his eyes intently. He pressed his cheek against hers and kissed her ear gently, making her shudder. "I want you." he whispered dangerously low. "I always have. And I want you. Right here. Right now." his voice was husky and filled with lust as he spoke to her. He didn't let her respond. He grabbed her hair, tilting her head up so he could have better access to her neck. He started trailing hot kisses down it to the top of her tank top, making her breathing harder and harder. She just nodded, unsure of whether she could speak or not.

She wasn't exactly scared of the sex itself. She wasn't a virgin. She had had sex once before in her life. It was a huge mistake in her eyes, since she didn't even love the guy. But she was drunk and she didn't hardly remember it anyway. All she knew was that she lost something that night that she could never get back. She wasn't even sure if it was by choice or not.

She was more afraid, though, that this time, it would be with Shane. She had, of course, always wanted him. But...she was scared. She was nervous. She could feel her hands shaking as she gripped the bottom of Shane's shirt. He froze a little and looked into her eyes, asking her if she was sure. She just nodded again and started pulling his shirt up his very incredibly built body. She gasped slightly when she got his shirt off, trailing her hands down his abs. He hissed slightly at the contact. If he was getting this feeling just by her touching his chest, then imagine what he would feel once he actually was inside of her.

His mind whirled around the dirty thoughts abrupting in it. He lifted her shirt up off of her body, taking a deep breath as he did so. He left gentle kisses along her flat stomach, nuzzling his face against the warmth of it. When he lifted his head, he flushed slightly, realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra. His eyes lingered on her breasts before he looked back into her eyes. She was blushing uncontrollably, attempting to cover herself. He restrained her and looked a little while longer, feeling himself becoming harder. He gently left a kiss along her exposed nipple, grinding his body against hers once more. She let out a small gasp, staring down at him, lust dancing in her eyes. His were completely black with lust as he continued to kiss her breasts. He gently brushed his thumb over one as he softly sucked the other, causing Mitchie to writhe a little below him and moan slightly. She was in shock, but still as happy as ever. They were actually going to do this. Right here, right now.

She slid her hands down his bare chest and stomach, making him shiver slightly, but continue his actions more intensely. She tried to ignore the sensations that entered her body as he did so and started unbuttoning his jeans. She unzipped them and pulled them down, eying his boxers and the large bulge outlining them. He pulled away from her for a moment to discard his jeans and started kissing her roughly. She kissed him back just as hard. She had no idea where this confidence was coming from.

As weird as it sounded, she knew that if she thought about her and Shane doing this, she would also build up the confidence to change the song and make it worth while. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Shane quickly pulled down Mitchie's shorts and tossed them across the bed, grinding his body against hers hard. She arched her body in pleasure. When she had first had sex, she didn't get these feelings, she knew for sure. Even though she didn't fully remember her first time exactly, she knew that she would at least remember this feeling coursing through her lower body, making her twitch slightly below him.

_She builds up this world of magic. _

_Because her real life's tragic._

Song lyrics danced around in her mind for a moment as Shane started to pull down her underwear. She was trying her hardest to think about something else to keep her from blushing. And the first thing that came to mind was the song.

Shane gasped softly as soon as he had her completely naked. "God." he whispered, brushing his palm up her thigh. She felt goosebumps rise quickly as she writhed slightly beneath him.

Mitchie's hands shot up at Shane's boxers, tracing the hem of them slowly, making him eye her darkly, dangerously. She stared back at him with the same look and started pulling them down. She bit her lip once she saw him fully exposed. She could feel herself become wetter, just imagining him inside of her with _that._

Shane rubbed his body against Mitchie's again, pressing himself against her and grinding rapidly but softly. She gasped and moaned, gripping his jet black hair harder than before. He groaned in pain and pleasure. "Are you ready?" he whispered huskily. "More than ever." she whispered back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as he pressed into her.

To ne honest, it did hurt for a fraction of a second, making her gasp. He was afterall, bigger than who she was with her first time. The pain abruptly faded when she though to herself

_Shane is inside of you. _

She lifted her knee up slightly, bending it so that it was pressed against his ribs. Shane wrapped his hand around her thigh, curling her leg around him tightly as he started pulling out of her and pressing back in more firmly. She felt her whole body jolt with heat. Her stomach swam in flames as he started pumping a little faster. "God." she whispered. She moaned his name slightly, gasping as she did so when he pushed into her harder. "Fuck Mitchie. Do you know how long I have wanted this?" he moaned, removing his hand from her thigh and sliding it down her body to rubbing her clit softly, keeping his other hand fisted into the blankets of the bed to hold himself up. She tightened her leg around him, causing her walls to tighten slightly as well, making him hiss. He started pumping into her harder. She could feel herself seeing stars throughout the hour as he thrusted into her furiously. "I love you." he whispered into her ear, catching her ear lobe in between his teeth, gently nibbling on it. "R-really?" she found herself stupidly asking. "For years and years I have." he informed her, grunting slightly, thrusting faster now. Mitchie felt herself tense at the burning sounds of their heavy breathing and their bodies slapping against each other. With every thought, the more and more her walls clenched around Shane. He started cursing and moaning into her neck as he felt himself losing it. "I love-you-to." she panted, causing him to finish her off roughly. He let out an animalistic grunt as he did so.

-

It was about an hour later. Mitchie and Shane were curled up under her covers. He had his chin rested on her head, smiling to himself.

"Shane..." she murmured, a frown in her voice. He narrowed his eyes. "Hm?" he asked. She sighed. "I thought about it and...I...I'm not going to change the song. I just...I don't want to lose this opportunity." she said softly. She heard him sigh. "Are you mad about it?" she asked, not looking up. He sighed again and shook his head. He gently kissed her hair. "It's OK." he murmured. "I understand." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." she mouthed. He shook his head and kissed her lips softly. "Don't be. It's your choice. And even though the song is INCREDIBLY retarded, I'm sure you can still sing it good...even though it is really really slow and...corny." he narrowed his eyes. "Not helping...huh?" he chuckled. She laughed and shook her head. "Not really." she replied.

After a while, Shane had to go back to his and Nate's hotel room. He didn't want them to suspect anything but that he and Mitchie were dating. He didn't want his brothers to know he had a sex life now. They would joke about it and embarass her. She knew it too, so she regrettingly let him leave.

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

The next morning, everyone was in the sound booth, preparing to record live on the radio station. Derek came in to give the band 'Inspiring.' words to help them perform. They ignored him, knowing that it was just a show for the agents and such surrounding him. Mainly, for the people who were going to make Mitchie and the boys famous. She sighed in anger, glowering at Derek. She looked at the guys, a glare still on her face. "OK. We're doing this." she muttered. They all nodded and grimaced. She shook her head. "No. Not this," she crumpled up the song sheet and tossed it when Derek wasn't looking. "Just...speed up the tempo like 5 times faster than it is." she told them. Shane and Jason were holding their guitars while Nate sat in front of his drum set. They all narrowed their eyes at her. "But I thought-" Jason started but she ignored him. "Just do it. Show me now." she said quickly, since they were going on in less that five minutes. They started playing the tune, but as she said, 5 times faster so that it sounded more rockish. She smiled. "Perfect." she whispered. "Take care of the music and beat. I got the lyrics." she muttered. Shane smiled at her. She smiled back big.

"Go." the radio host said after introducing the band and such. Mitchie shot them all a smile before they started playing. She smiled when she saw the look on Derek's face as he listened to the beat. He looked confused one second, then frustrated. That's when she started singing.

_She lives in a fairytale. _

_Somewhere too far for us to find._

She started changing the lyrics as she went, afraid as to how they sounded. By the looks she got from Shane, Nate and Jase, she was doing a good job so far.

_Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind. _

_"It's all about the exposure. The lens" I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping the wings off of butterflies._

Mitchie saw the menacing glare she was recieving from Derek. She had changed the lyrics more than a little. Before, they were 'the angels were right and now she's letting her heart swim with butterflies.' She had changed them completely right on the spot. She took a nervous glance at the boys as she continued. They were smiling and rocking out.

_Keep your feet on the ground._

_When your head's in the clouds._

When she got to the chorus, she felt herself become nervous as she dangerously changed it on a whim, not even thinking.

_Go get your shovel._

_We'll dig a deep hole. _

_To bury the castle. Bury the castle. _

_Go get your shovel. We'll dig a deep hole._

_To bury the castle. Bury the castle. _

She smiled recklessly at Derek, who was roughly running his fingers through his hair on the opposite side of the glass from the boot. She decided to yell the next part.

**"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da!" **

Derek glared hatefully at Mitchie as Nate started laughing, but tried his hardest to compose himself to keep the song going. Shane and Jason were in the same state at the moment. They were chuckling as Mitchie continued to sing.

_So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. _

_Her prince finally came to save her. _

_The rest you can figure out. _

She kept those lyrics the same, realizing that they went well with what she had planned for the song. Before she changed it again.

_It was a trick_

_And the clock struck 12. _

_We'll make sure to build your house brick by BORING brick_

_or the wolf's gonna blow it down. _

Derek was furious. And Mitchie could see it. She felt a small pang in her stomach, that was instantly replaced by more anger and confidence as she thought about how he had treated her and the band throughout the years. She also became more confident when she thought about Shane and her the night before. She could see Derek fuming on the other side of the sound booth.

_Keep your feet on the ground. _

_When your head's in the clouds._

_Go get your shovel. _

_We'll dig a deep hole._

_To bury the castle. Bury the castle. _

_Go get your shovel. _

_And we'll dig a deep hole. _

_We'll bury the castle. Bury the castle. Whoa whoa!_

Shane felt himself get goosebumps as Mitchie belt out that part fearlessly. He smiled hugely as he realized how much he loved it when she was so confident. He stared at her as he continued to play.

_Well you built up a world of magic. _

_Because your real life was tragic. _

_You built up a world of magic. _

_If it's not real_

_You can't see it with your eyes_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole_

_to bury the castle bury the castle._

_Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole_

_to bury the castle bury the castle._

Mitchie gave her three friends/band mates a look, telling them to do something they knew they might regret later. She smiled and nodded, causing the boys to change the tune a bit and start chanting. She smiled big at them.

"Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. Ba da ba ba da ba ba. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. Ba da ba ba da ba ba."

Mitchie grinned huge and started chanting with them loudly.

Ba da pa ba da ba ba da. Ba da pa ba da ba ba da. Ba da pa ba da ba ba!!!" she put her hands out, causing the boys to instantly stop playing. It was silent through out the booth. She could feel the boys' happy moods crashing over her as she watched Derek storm out of the room. The host turned his mic back on, grinning. "Awesome!" he yelled before cutting to a commercial break. Mitchie laughed breathlessly. Shane quickly put his guitar down and grabbed Mitchie's cheeks, kissing her hard. "I am so proud of you." he breathed. "That was amazing!" he whispered, kissing her again. She smiled and kissed him back. "I don't think-Derek-is going to be-too happy." she said in between kisses. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "We'll get somewhere farther than Derek and this record company with that song." he whispered. She smiled and kissed him again.

Ta da.

Lol **Random moment. But I think it turned out OK. Like I said before I am drugged off of Nyquil. No hatefull reviews please. If you didn't like it, then say it nicely. I want your honest opinion lol. This is my first song fic. It isn't really a song fic exactly, but half way. So, I hope you liked! Like I said, just a spur of the moment type of thing. **


End file.
